Historical Jarulian Cities
The Isles of Jarul have had a long history in New Voldrania since they were originally settled in approximately 604 BE by Jaylem Jarude and other significant figures of the time. It is understandable, then, that there would be many cities founded on the islands that would become Krolesk, Skylyn, and Ivonskye that would not stand the test of time, and were either razed, abandoned, our outright lost. This page serves as an index of those Jarulian cities which no longer exist in modern history. All dates referenced on this page from hereon-out are based on the Jarulian Timeline, rather than the standard Voldranian Timeline. Essatros When Theophilus Jarude became the governor of Krolesk in Year 18 he made the effort to establish better relations with Elsvar. In pursuit of this, he tasked a group of settlers with establishing a colony on the eastern shore of Krolesk, an effort that began in Year 21. Over the next decade this colony grew and became a prosperous, thriving trade center, and by Year 34 it had become widely known as Essatros, meaning "Eastern Shore". A coup ousted Theophilus Jarude in Year 28, and his brother Justinian Jarude became the new king. Theophilus was imprisoned, but later released and instated as the governor of Essatros in Year 37. During his time as governor the profits made by Essatros, and therefore the growing empire, greatly increased, making Essatros one of the richest cities in the region. The Warriors Guild of Krolesk was established in Essatros in Year 54, a move unpopular with the Imperial court who promptly increase funding for the Olujagyor. When Theophilus died Year 51 he was replaced by his nephew, Jaylem the Second, who held the position for three years until his father, Justinian, died and he ascended to the throne. Zeno Jarude then took over as Essatros' governor. Zeno Jarude served in this position loyally for several decades, but in Year 85 he began conspiring with the governors of both the Ralkish territory and Skylyn to secede from the Jarulian Empire, which they successfully did the next year, forming the Eastern Jarulian Empire with Essatros as the capital. A civil war was averted when Zeno Jarude himself met with the leaders of the Jerraos-led Jarulian Empire and made peace. The divide between the two Empire's ended in Year 108, when they were reunited by their leaders Evoyn Draskus and Nerovian Ardmosi, forming the Second Jarulian Empire. Essatros once again went to being a trading city of the empire, and by Year 111 they were the official headquarters of the Vartijan Order, which could be seen as either an honor or an insult, depending on whether or not they were being watched. When the militant organizations of the empire organized together to lead the nation after the assassination of Justinian Ardmosi, forming the Military Junta, the Vartijan Order, still operating out of Essatros, managed unity across the empire. Essatros continued to be the economic leader of the empire throughout the decades, and even by Year 170 it was still experiencing economic booms. This level of prosperity would continue into the next century, until Year 237 when the city was invaded and claimed by Elsvar in the first major offensive of the Jarulian-Elsvar War. Retaking Essatros was a top priority of the empire, and for a brief moment in Year 239 and Jaruvar Imperialis was successful in doing so. Unfortunately, as the Elsvarans fled the city they lit fires and set off explosions wherever possible, forcing the Jaruvar Imperialis and the cities residents to flee. The city burned to the ground, the greatest loss suffered during the war. It was never rebuilt, but the loss of this once great city ultimately inspired the formation of the Krolesk Intelligence Organization, with the purpose of gathering information on foreign and domestic enemies so that to tragedy of Essatros would never happen again. Farossawailand Farossawailand was the first ever settlement founded by Jaylem Jarude's settlers, on the western shores of what would become Krolesk. Jarul would establish the military stronghold of Jerraos to the south a few years later, where a new settlement began to spring up in the following years. By Year 16 Farossawailand and Jerraos had both grown to the point where they were physically bordering each other, and Jarul made the decision that Farossawailand would no longer be an independent city, but rather an extension of Jerraos. Inns'Rook Inns'Rook was a settlement built and inhabited by the Navishk in the days before the Jarulian Empire. The city was burned to the ground in Year 7 when Jaylem Jarude and his forces invaded the city and enslaved its population, in response to threats made by the Navishk and Hretions regarding Jarulian expansion. The Navishk, along with the Hretions, launched a counteroffensive to avenge their fallen cities, but Jarul prepared accordingly and slaughtered the would-be retributionists. Kyos Kyos was a settlement built and inhabited by the Hretions in the days before the Jarulian Empire. The city was burned to the ground in Year 7 when Jaylem Jarude and his forces invaded the city and enslaved its population, in response to threats made by the Hretions and Navishk regarding Jarulian expansion. The Hretions, along with the Navishk, launched a counteroffensive to avenge their fallen cities, but Jarul prepared accordingly and slaughtered the would-be retributionists. Varzetia Varzetia was a colony established on the western shore of Krolesk, north of Jerraos, in Year 42 by natives of the Eastern Islands. Then King Justinian Jarude sent messengers to this colony to demand they swear allegiance to him. The Varzetians agreed to do so, but only if Justinian himself visited their town. He refused and gave them one year to swear allegiance or face annihilation. In response to this claim, the Varzetians abandoned Varzetia, disappearing for several years before resurfacingin Year 45. Justinian promptly ordered that the Vartijan Order burn the abandoned settlement of Varzetia to the ground, a task they happily fulfilled in Year 43. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Cities